Fairy Mail
by legasilly
Summary: Natsu and Lucy only know each other through mail, but they aren't going to let that stop their friendship. But in world with races and fear of the unknown, can they have any more than feelings for each other without getting in trouble for their races?


Lucy ran towards he apartment, where she had limitless wifi, and could check her mail. She got her keys from the purse hanging from her shoulder, and opened the door. She barely remembered to take off her shoes before dashing to her room and jumping straight to bed. Her laptop was in her bedside table, and she pulled it out and put it in her lap.

She squealed in joy when she saw that she had gotten new mail. Several mails. She skimmed through the topics until she found the one she was looking for: Her internet friend, Salamander. They had been mailing every day for over a month now. Their relationship was a bit special, they didn't know what the other looked like, and hadn't met in real life. They didn't even know if they were the same race. That did not mean that their relationship wasn't real though. Out of all the people, of the four races, Salamander was her favorite.

She opened the mail.

/from: Salamander

/to: Celestialblonde

/topic: Spicy master

Yo, Cele!

How's your day been?

Mine was totally fine, at least until a certain _stripper_ came in an ruined it. I actually thought he could do better than me in an eating contest. With spicy food. Can you _believe_ it? Anyway, I beat him easily, and you should have seen his face! He should know not to challenge my love for anything hot.

I can't believe I haven't asked you this before, but do you like spicy food? I wish we could meet, but we already know, thanks to _time zones,_ that we live far apart. Too bad. It would have been so fun to introduce you to all my friends from Fairy Tail.

Maybe one day, right?

Hugs, Salamander

/mail sent 11.42

Salamander's mail made her laugh. Of course he got into some kind of challenge with the friend he called stripper (he had told her some weeks ago that this friend had some really weird stripping habit), he always did. She wished she could meet his friends too. She had played a few online games with them, but it would be so much better meeting them in real life.

Wanting to answer quickly, she groaned when her stomach started growling, wanting to be fed. Food it is, then. She put on some water for heating, and grabbed a pack of noodles. When the water was biling, she put it in a bowl together with the noodles and brought it with her back to her room.

As she ate, she gazed out the window, and looked past the human-filled streets of Magnolia. Three streets west, the streets were filled with vampires. She scrunched her nose. Out of all the species, vampires were the ones humans disliked the most. They drunk blood, and lived much longer than a human did, despite their similar appearances. Most humans did not trust them, even though the blood they drunk, supposedly all came from volunteering donors.

The vampires were the main reason her father had hesitated to let her live on her own. He did not like the thought of them being only a couple streets from his precious baby, but she had insisted. She could not live her whole life, sheltered like a little kid, surrounded by servants and maids, doing all the dirty work for her. The dirty work being laundry and house cleaning.

Lucy sighed, and opened up her window to let some fresh air into the room. She finished her noodles, and put the bowl on the floor. The laptop back in her lap, she started writing her answer to Salamander.

/from: Celestialblonde

/to: Salamander

/topic: How about 20 questions?

Hey Salamander,

My day was okay, but school was boring as always. Sometimes I wish I could just run away from all the homework and assignments, but my bestfriend keep talking me out of it. I guess that's good, really, because running away would never end well, and where would I go to anyways?

I am really lucky to have my bestfriend, but she is also pretty much the only friend I have here. I wish I could see you too. To make up for our distance, I was thinking maybe we could play 20 questions. This way we'll get to know each other better, and I'd really like that.

I can start with the first question, so umm … What's your favorite color? (Haha, I know it's a kind of bad question, but whatever)

My favorite is pink, like the sunset when it's cloudy.

Better hugs, Celestial Blonde

She sent the mail and opened Edge to check out tumblr. As she scrolled, she saw a post about equality between the races, and pressed it curiously. The post complained about people having too many unreasonable excuses to hate or look down upon other races. It said that the mermaids, shouldn't just be workers in the human families – she cringed as she had grown up surrounded by mermaid servants – and that the chimeras weren't as stupid and reckless as rumors told they were.

Lucy had never thought of the society as unfair before, but she could see how these points made sense. Was this really a problem? She wondered. Was she really that sheltered? Had the world been messed up and unstable, while she had known nothing of the issue? Maybe she should ask Salamander if he knew anything about it.

The answer from Salamander came just seven minutes after she had sent hers. Not that she had been counting the minutes, nope, not at all. She was surprised, as it was probably really late – or early – in his time zone right now. She clicked on the mailbox and opened his mail.

/from: Salamander

/to: Celestialblonde

/topic: Sure

Yo, Cele!

20 questions sounds good. I don't think I have a favorite color though. I like darkness, because that's when fire lights up the most.

My first question to you is: What does your room look like?

Mine is way too big for my liking, so I spend most of my time out with friends or in this really cool room in the upper floor with a fireplace in the center. I can almost see the whole town from there.

Is that a challenge? Even better hugs, Salamander

/ mail sent 15.34

In her next mail to Salamander, Lucy described her room. Kind of small, with a desk and a window over her bed. She asked him if he had ever read a book, and told him about how much she loved books.

They continued asking each other questions, and since neither of them were counting, they ended up chatting till it was 17 o' clock, and Salamander had to go.

Lucy put away her laptop after Salamander went offline. She looked at her ceiling and held her hand up in front of her. She imagined holding hands with Salamander and knowing him outside the virtual world. The thought made her smile and sigh happily. Until she realized she was starting to get feelings for him. She didn't even know what he looked like! What if he was a chimera? Or worse, a vampire? She could only shiver at the thought of her families reactions to love interests from other races. It would not be good.

She could only hope that he was human or merman, if she even ever would meet him. She let out a more frustrated sigh, and started reading in the book she bought last week. A romantic novel about a long distance relationship, filled with pining and longing, with an ocean keeping them apart. Not relatable at all. Right.

Vampires – need powerful sunglasses and sunprotector in order to go outside when the sun is up. Not necessarily pale skinned but usually have dark eye color. Natsu is a member of the royal family, the vampires' crown prince.

Mermaids – Juvia and Aquarius. Often blue hair, sometimes dyed white or green. Usually work with or for the humans. Aquarius is working for the Heartfilia family.

Humans – No magic, no immortality, not much special about them, except for the jealousy, corruption and greed. These people often have big disagreements, and they can end really badly if nothing interrupts the chaos, but when they first love someone, they have real connections that lasts for the rest of their lives.

Chimeras – Parted into different clans with very different looks. Some are half bird, some half horse, and many others with animal forms that they can shift into.


End file.
